


Millions

by Ringo_Angel



Series: Super Psycho Love [3]
Category: CIX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: College Life, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gangsta, I miss wanna one, Kkangpae, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OngWink are the main side pairing, Pandeep - Freeform, Produce 101 - Freeform, Rich boy, Smut, University Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Angel/pseuds/Ringo_Angel
Summary: Jinyoung turned completely, facing the Alpha with a dark expression. “You were looking up about my family?”“You could have asked.”“Would you have told me?” Kuanlin challenged.Planet Homme:Planet only inhabited by males. Split into groups of Nekos and AlphasAlpha:A dominant male on Planet Homme.Must carry on the family namePossessive towards their NekoEssentially ‘own’ their NekoEyes go red when angry/hornyNeko:A submissive male on Planet HommeMarked as Nekos by naturally snow white blonde hairBlonde hair glows especially when near Alpha’s – only when happy/excited/embarrassed.Traditionally ‘owned’ by their Alpha.ShinShin University:ShinShin is a college where young unmated males go to learn necessary teachings of life, such as control and family relations, as well as getting a further education than ones already received. Very social, likely to discover their mate there.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lai Guanlin, Ong Seongwu/Park Jihoon
Series: Super Psycho Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138559
Kudos: 13





	1. I

Kuanlin yawned, leaning on the palm of his hand. He was in a music theory lecture, and honestly it was draining. He always sat at the back, his concentration better away from all the others. Even the tutors didn’t bother him, which sometimes could be pretty weird.

There were a few Nekos turning around and glancing at him, giggling and chuckling amongst themselves. Kuanlin just tried to concentrate. He wasn’t really bothered about the attention he got from Nekos, it’s not like it was anything new. 

Kuanlin knew that he was popular, he was good looking and from a good family. He was getting a little more attention today because he’d styled his hair up, and his shirt and tie were perfect. He always looked perfect. 

“Make sure that you read chapters 5 and 8 for next week,” the tutor was closing up the class finally. 

“Man! That was pretty boring.” Park Woojin yawned loudly. He was sitting a few seats down from Kuanlin, but the Alpha knew that he was talking to him. 

“You say that every lecture.” Kuanlin chuckled, putting his books away into his bag. Woojin pouted, before a grin broke out. He shuffled down the seats, stopping when he sat beside the younger. 

“Wanna pair up for the practical?” Woojin asked seriously. 

“Sure, we’re both rappers, right?” Kuanlin didn’t mind, he liked Woojin after all. He didn’t think he’d be close friends with a Neko, but Woojin proved him wrong. 

Woojin grinned, shuffling back towards his own books. Kuanlin just chuckled at him, before he heard some voices a couple rows in front. There were Nekos turning around and giggling at him again, trying to make eye contact. He just rolled his eyes, getting up from his desk.

Kuanlin walked down the stairs while simultaneously pulling out his phone. He opened the university page, seeing that the Moon & Sun contest finals were still in the pop up. The popularity contest didn’t really qualify for first years, since they weren’t as known throughout the university. 

Shockingly, Kuanlin had seen his picture up there on the site, but it was put up too close to the deadline to have a true running in the competition. Only Park Jihoon from first year got to the finals, which was amazing in itself. 

Kuanlin didn’t care, he was too busy chuckling to himself about the fact that Donghyun had been in the top 3, but at the end of the day he lost. He lost! Kuanlin shook his head, slipping his phone back into his pocket. Donghyun was his oldest brother, the one to take over the family business. 

Kuanlin made his way out of the lecture hall, hearing Woojin running behind him. “Did I tell you this funny story that Daehwi told me the other day?” He ended up beside the Alpha, waffling on with his many stories. 

Kuanlin just let Woojin chat away, he didn’t really mind it anyway. That was until Woojin caught sight of the department sunbae, Kim Jaehwan. Kuanlin chuckled as he watched Woojin make his way towards him, pretending he had a question for him again. 

“Idiot.” Kuanlin hiked his bag further on his shoulder, leaning against the wall and looking over his phone again. There was a group of Nekos close by, and they were definitely gossiping. Kuanlin was always nosy for drama, so he couldn’t stop listening in. 

  
“Did you hear there’s a kid from the Bang Group that comes to our university?”

  
“As in  _ kkangpae _ ?”

“Yeah, I heard his father got kidnapped once.” 

“Wow, really? That’s insane.” 

“Kkangpae scare me!”

Kuanlin tilted his head, his face contorted in confusion. He grew up with his Korean parents in Seoul, where his Umma was from. He himself was born in Taiwan, as was one of his brothers. Kuanlin’s Appa was half Chinese, and he liked to keep them all in their roots. Since Kuanlin spent a lot of his childhood in Taipei with his grandparents, he spoke more Taiwanese than Korean - even his Appa spoke to him in Taiwanese sometimes. 

But, Kuanlin had never really come across the word “kkangpae” before, as it was never anything to do with him. He shrugged his shoulders, pushing off from the wall and walking in the direction of Woojin. 

“See you later, hyung.” He stated as he clapped Woojin on the back. Woojin waved him off, not once taking his eyes away from Jaehwan-sunbae. 

Kuanlin spent the rest of the day in the library, just getting on with his work that had somehow piled up. He tapped his pen against his notebook, over thinking to himself. 

“Kkangpae…?” He stood up from the desk, packing his books back into his bag. Kuanlin would do the rest in his apartment, wanting to just be home. 

After driving home in his hybrid, Kuanlin parked easily in his personal space. Kuanlin leaned back in his seat, just staring up at the car ceiling. 

“What does kkangpae even mean?” Kuanlin was confused by the word. He could just naver it, but it was probably easier to ask someone. 

Kuanlin got out of his car, slamming the door shut and locking the car. He made his way into the apartment building, pulling his keys out of his pocket. The large Alpha doorman bowed his head to him, “welcome back.”

“Thanks.” Kuanlin bowed his head back. He made his way straight towards the lift, hoping that he wouldn’t run into neighbours. Small talk wasn’t his favourite. 

Kuanlin just leaned against the wall of the elevator, fiddling with his keys. The door opened on his floor, but Kuanlin didn’t get out. He pressed the button for the floor above. 

There were only three apartments on the floor, and Kuanlin made his way towards the door furthest down the hall. He knocked loudly, hoping that he was actually home. 

The sound of shuffling got louder, until the door suddenly opened. “Yeah?” Donghyun appeared, hair disheveled and in his baggy lounge clothes. 

“Ge, did you not have class today?” Kuanlin questioned, raising a brow. 

“Linnie,” Donghyun grinned, opening the door further and letting him in. “What’s wrong? You still have your bag.” 

“Yeah,” Kuanlin just walked into the apartment, throwing his bag on the sofa before himself. He leant back, yawning loudly as he did. 

Donghyun raised a brow, folding his arms and standing in front of his brother. “What’s wrong with you? You don’t usually come here.” 

“Ge, where is Youngmin-hyung?” Kuanlin smirked, catching the elder off guard. 

“Youngminnie-hyung has class today, my lectures were cancelled.” Donghyun ruffled the back of his hair. “I’ll pick him up later for dinner.” 

Kuanlin chuckled, “cute, I’m glad you’re happy.” 

“Seriously, what’s wrong?” Donghyun sat down beside his brother, leaning on his arm. 

Kuanlin lolled his head towards his brother, “what does kkangpae mean, ge?” 

“Kkangpae?” Donghyun was taken back. “Why?” 

“I just heard some Nekos use that word, and the other week I heard them talking about geondal, or jopok… or something.” Kuanlin’s face was full of confusion. “I don’t know what the words mean.” 

Donghyun ruffled his hair again, a little more aggressively. “Well, geondal and jopok mean members of organised crime. Kkangpae is the generic term for  _ dǎitú _ (gangster).” He knew Taiwanese, enough to talk to his family anyway. “Even though kkangpae is more for unorganised crime, people use the term for both.” 

“Dǎitú, huh?” Kuanlin turned away, staring up at the ceiling instead. 

“What were they talking about kkangpae for?” Donghyun pried, starting to feel a little worried about his youngest brother. 

“Apparently there’s a student from the Bang Group, and he’s a kkangpae.” Kuanlin shrugged, like the whole conversation wasn’t even important. 

“You’re not involved in anything dangerous are you?” Donghyun questioned, looking at the younger with suspicion. 

“Dangerous? No, I was just interested in the gossip.” Kuanlin chuckled. “If you’re going out with Youngmin-hyung later I’ll leave and let you get ready. Better shower.” 

Donghyun frowned, suddenly sniffing at his pits. Kuanlin just laughed; standing up and grabbing his bag again. 

When he was finally back in his own apartment, Kuanlin once again threw his bag on his sofa. He walked over towards the narrow staircase, walking up to his room. 

Kuanlin fell face down on his bed, suddenly feeling tired. He had done enough today, and sleeping seemed like a great option. 

  
  


—

  
  


A couple weeks past and Kuanlin was on top of his work. He was sitting on one of the stone tables outside in the garden, tapping away on his macbook. 

Kuanlin yawened, before stretching his arms over his head. He looked up from the macbook, only to look over to one of the other stone tables. 

There was a Neko sitting there, just writing something on a notepad. He looked like he was in deep thought, but Kuanlin was distracted by his face. 

The Neko had a small face, cute and tiny. His eyes were pretty large, and his lips were turned down in an adorable frown. Kuanlin wondered why he was alone, seeing as though he was a beauty. 

The Neko suddenly glanced up, probably feeling the Alpha’s gaze. Kuanlin awkwardly looked back down to his macbook, not wanting to lock eyes. 

Kuanlin couldn’t help it, and he tried to stealthily look back up. The Neko locked eyes with him, making Kuanlin awkwardly glance away like he’d just randomly looked up. 

Honestly, the Neko was stunning. Kuanlin had never seen a Neko like him before; he almost looked like a model. If Kuanlin wasn’t so shy he could have started a conversation. 

Kuanlin didn’t even have that many friends. He only had Woojin because the Neko had approached him first. Kuanlin was convinced that he’d spend his university life alone. He was always a bit of a natural loner anyway. The Neko smiled a little, seeing as though Kuanlin was acting shy. 

That wasn’t the last time Kuanlin saw the Neko. He started noticing him around the university. That one moment of eye contact suddenly made Kuanlin hyper aware of the Neko. He didn’t even know his name, or his major, or if he was a sunbae. Kuanlin just knew that he found the Neko cute, and that was enough. 

There would definitely be nothing more. Kuanlin was content just looking at cute things, he didn’t need to interact. He was fine just observing and carrying on. 

  
  


\----

  
  


Jinyoung sighed, leaning against the window of the silver Mercedes S Class. He always sat in the back and stared out the window, completely unbothered about what was going on. His chauffeur was an old Alpha, small and always smiling.

“Is there anywhere you want to stop off before going home today?” The chauffeur asked. 

”It’s okay, ajusshi.” Jinyoung smiled, though his tone didn’t sound too bothered. 

He would rather just go home and sleep. Outside looked darker than usual, grey clouds rolling in. It was definitely going to rain. 

It was nearly a forty five minute drive from ShinShin University to Jinyoung’s home. He didn’t mind the drive, but at the same time he felt bad for his chauffeur. 

When they reached home, Jinyoung thanked the ajusshi Alpha. He smiled back at his young master before bowing and walking past the Mercedes and towards the gate to close it. 

Jinyoung walked up the stairs to the front doors, opening one a crack and slipping inside. “I’m home.” He walked through the hall, making his way towards the large staircase. 

Jinyoung reached his room and kicked the door open, sighing as he collapsed on his bed. There wasn’t usually anyone home, even his youngest brother went to a university abroad in Japan. 

All Jinyoung’s brothers had left home. His eldest brother moved in with his mate last month, so Jinyoung was the only one left at home. Not that he minded, after all there was no place like home. 

“Young master,” a small, old Neko knocked on the door. 

“Yes.” Jinyoung sat up in his bed. 

“Good evening.” The elder Neko bowed his head. “I’m making samgyeopsal for dinner.” 

“Can we have some sundubu-jjigae too?” Jinyoung’s cheeks puffed as he smiled. 

“Of course, young master.” The Neko bowed with a sweet grin before turning and leaving Jinyoung alone again. 

Jinyoung laid back down on his back again, yawning. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling really tired. He’d wake up when the food was ready anyway. 

_ ~*~ _

_ Jinyoung was just walking down a familiar street, everything completely normal. He could see his friends at the other end of the street; he could even hear Seunghun’s laugh from there.  _

_ Jinyoung grinned, running towards his friends. “Hey guys!” He shouted towards them. Byounggon shouted back immediately, the both of them just waving him over.  _

_ Jinyoung quickened his pace, wanting to reach his friends. This was a simple dream, not that Jinyoung minded. It didn’t have a meaning anyway.  _

_ That was until Jinyoung ran past someone, making him stop in his tracks. He turned easily, seeing the shy handsome Alpha from the other day. He was staring at the floor, only occasionally glancing at the Neko.  _

_ Jinyoung slowly approached him, his eyes looking over the Alpha. He’d really remembered him well, even his handsome face and round eyes. _

_ “What is your name?” Jinyoung asked, though he knew there would be no answer. He didn’t know that Alpha’s name, or even what his voice sounded like.  _

_ The Alpha just stared. Jinyoung reached a hand out, suddenly wanting to touch him. He was right there; it wouldn’t hurt, right? _

_ ~*~  _

“Young master?” Jinyoung jolted awake, sitting up from his bed. It was a lot darker outside, and according to the clock just over two hours had passed. 

“Y-Yes?” Jinyoung called back. He quickly undressed, putting on his pyjamas. He hated sweating in his uniform, he should have changed before snoozing. 

“Dinner is ready.” The elderly Neko maid smiled as he peaked around the door. 

“Ah, thanks. I’m coming down.” Jinyoung got up from the bed, following the maid out. 

Jinyoung sat at the large table. The table had enough chairs for his family, but he was on his own now. “Uh, ahjussi?” He called out to one of the maids. 

“Yes, young master?” The maid smiled. 

“Where are umma and appa?” Jinyoung knew that they both worked hard, but not seeing them a lot made him a little sad now and then. 

“Sanghyun-nim should be home soon.” The maid nodded, glancing out the window. 

“What about appa?” Jinyoung questioned more. 

“He’s at the family home, discussing business.” The maid bowed before leaving Jinyoung to his dinner. 

Jinyoung started eating his sundubu-jjigae, getting nice chunks of tofu. He ate in content, smiling to himself. The sound of a car pulling up caught his attention. 

He could hear the staff by the door, “welcome home, Sanghyun-nim.” 

“Thank you.” Sanghyun shuffled through the house, before slamming through the door to the dining room. “Jinyounggie~! How was university today?” Sanghyun walked over towards his baby, hugging him close. 

Jinyoung just chuckled, letting his umma squeeze him. “It was all good. Jihoonie-hyung is gonna be my partner for the business ethics presentation.” 

Sanghyun sat down at the table, where he had his own plate ready for him. “That’s good then, at least Jihoon won’t leave it all to you.”

“Yeah, Jihoon-hyung is the best to be paired with.” Jinyoung agreed completely. “Where is appa?” 

“Nammie?” Sanghyun looked up from his samgyeopsal. “He’s at your grandparents, discussing business.” 

Jinyoung nodded, looking back down at his plate. “Umma, we don’t do anything wrong, right?” 

“You used to ask that when you were a child too.” Sanghyun leaned back in his chair, loosening his tie as he did. “We don’t do anything wrong, and anyway it’s not anything that you need to worry about. Even your abeoji isn’t completely involved. You will never have to worry about having to take over the family, you can live a normal life. Okay?” 

Jinyoung had heard similar answers before when he asked as a child. He’d heard them from both parents, and they always reassured him. Jinyoung could never tell either of them that he was ostracised by some students. 

Jinyoung couldn’t complain. He had close friends, and that was enough. Sanghyun spent the rest of the evening asking Jinyoung about his work and even about his friends. He was pretty nosy. 

Jinyoung thought about bringing up the Alpha he’d seen, but decided against it. He didn’t even know the Alpha and in the end it might be nothing at all. He glanced up, looking at his umma eating enjoyably. 

“Umma, I’ve been thinking about moving into my own apartment.” Jinyoung was looking into his stew as he spoke. He didn’t want his umma to think that he didn’t like living at home, but having independence was always good. 

Sanghyun stopped eating for a second, before a smile spread out of his face. “You can do whatever you like, Jinyounggie. Umma and appa will support you, okay?” He gave all his kids freedom, as long as they could watch and protect them from the shadows he didn’t mind. 

“Really?” Jinyoung’s eyes widened, like he thought that his umma might reject the idea. 

“Of course, but you gotta find an apartment on a budget we set,” Sanghyun tapped his spoon on his bowl. “We’ll help with the money, but you gotta manage the money, okay?”

“Deal!” Jinyoung grinned happily. 

—

Kuanlin was sitting in the library, reading a music theory book. He was making notes on the important parts, no doubt Woojin would ask for them later. 

He sighed, scratching his head with his pen. “The serious study of popular music is no exception to this rule. It is often confronted with…” Kuanlin yawned, his eyes already feeling heavy.    
  


Jinyoung walked past before suddenly diving behind the bookshelf. That was the Alpha from the other day, the shy one. He glanced around the shelf, holding back a laugh. 

The Alpha had fallen asleep, lying on top of his book. Jinyoung slowly walked out, making his way towards the Alpha. He sat on a desk a couple metres away from the Alpha, making sure that he was in view. 

Jinyoung pulled his own notebook out of his bag, followed by his mini laptop. He started working, but didn’t get very far. He couldn’t help but glance at the Alpha now and then. He was still snoozing, and he looked really cute. 

“There you are, Jinyounggie.” Jihoon appeared suddenly, catching the younger Neko off guard. “You said you’d be near the business computers, not the music area.” The other observed. 

“Oh, uh…” Jinyoung’s cheeks flushed a little, his hair dimly glowing. “The floor was full.” 

Jihoon raised a brow. He’d just been to the business floor to look for the younger and it wasn’t busy at all. Jihoon would have said something, but Jinyoung wasn’t looking at him anymore. 

Jihoon followed the younger Neko’s eyes, seeing the Alpha he was looking at. “Oh~” Jihoon slid into the chair opposite Jinyoung, a small smirk on his face. “I see what’s going on.” 

“What?” Jinyoung’s head turned back to the elder, a frown appearing on his tiny face. 

“So, who’s the Alpha?” Jihoon kept his tone hushed, but the glint in his eye didn’t subside.

  
“What?!” Jinyoung's hair immediately started glowing, embarrassment taking over him. “Th-there’s no Alpha…!” He made sure not to look in the sleeping Alpha’s direction, purposefully staring at Jihoon. 

Jihoon just laughed, his eyes purposefully looking towards the Alpha. “Well, you’ve been looking at him, so I assumed you knew him...” 

“Look, I don’t know him.” Jinyoung leaned across the table, gesturing for the elder Neko to do the same. “I saw him the other day, and he was glancing at me. I just thought he was cute, that’s all.” 

“Ah~ is that right?” Jihoon leaned back, smirking. “Well, you’re purposefully sitting in the music area just because you noticed him. Why not just talk to him then?” 

“Are you insane!?” Jinyoung slammed a fist on the table. “Nothing like that is going on.”

Jihoon sighed, pulling his books out of his bag. “Whatever you say… you're not going to get anywhere with that attitude.” He wanted Jinyoung to be happy, but he never really got anywhere with anyone. He knew the younger Neko always put up barriers but he couldn’t understand why. 

“Can we just do the work.” Jinyoung pleaded, feeling too embarrassed. That didn’t stop the subtle glance that he gave to the Alpha though. 

  
“Sure.” Jihoon smirked, clicking his pen. They started a discussion about their work, sharing notes and what not.

Jinyoung was trying his best to concentrate on the work, he really was, but the Alpha had been asleep for the two hours they’d been there. The Alpha’s nose twitched, obviously dreaming of something. 

Jinyoung smiled sweetly, his eyes never looking away. Jihoon sighed a little, seeing as though the younger’s hand had stopped writing. “Jin--”

“Jihoonie!” Seongwu’s voice suddenly shouted, making both Jinyoung and Jihoon jump out of their skin. 

“Seongwu-hyung.” Jihoon smiled, looking up at the Alpha now towering behind him. 

“Jihoonie, I miss you! I haven't seen you all day!” Seongwu wrapped his arms around his Neko, enveloping him entirely. Jihoon rolled his eyes but still chuckled, holding onto the elder’s arm. 

Jinyoung just smiled at the couple, seeing them acting all lovey and cutesy. That was until he glanced back over to the sleeping Alpha, who wasn’t sleeping anymore. He rubbed at his eyes and sat up, a yawn escaping him as he did. 

Seongwu wasn’t exactly quiet, especially not when it came to Jihoon. Jinyoung tried to keep his head down, not wanting to glance at the Alpha. “Shit!” He heard the Alpha swear under the sound of Seongwu’s constant cooing. 

Jinyoung couldn’t help but glance back towards the Alpha, seeing him quickly throw his stuff into his bag. He looked like he was late for something, especially with the way that he dashed out of the library. 

Jinyoung sighed a little in relief. He didn’t know how to approach the Alpha and it was starting to make his chest itchy inside. “What is this feeling…?” He mumbled to himself, glad that Jihoon was too smothered to hear him. 

The sound of a soft buzz caught Jinyoung’s attention. There was an iphone on the table, buzzing continuously. Jinyoung slipped out of his chair, making his way over towards the desk the Alpha was sitting at. 

Jinyoung saw that there was a yellow smiley face sticker on the back, since the phone was face down. The Neko picked up the phone, turned it around and looked at the screen. The lock screen was a picture of the Alpha, mirror selfie style with the phone in front of his face. Slicked back hair and an eyebrow slit. He looked really good.

Jinyoung could feel his cheeks heat up; he wanted that picture on his phone. He quickly shook them thoughts from his head. The Alpha was in such a rush that he’d forgotten his phone.

Jinyoung chuckled a little, looking over the phone in his hand. “Jinyoung-ah!” Jihoon called out, making the younger jump and pocket the phone easily. 

“Yeah?” Jinyoung turned back towards the elder. Seongwu was still hugging Jihoon close, but the Neko was looking at his friend now. 

“Can we stop here for the day,” Jihoon smiled sweetly, “I’m gonna go get lunch with Seongwu-hyung.” 

“Yeah that's fine, I got stuff to do anyway.” Jinyoung needed to give the Alpha his phone back. Maybe this was a sign - a sign that he should talk to the Alpha. 

“Brilliant,” Seongwu cheered, already gathering Jihoon’s books for him. The Neko just pushed at Seongwu playfully, flirting with him unnecessarily. 

Jinyoung quickly gathered his own things, saying goodbye to the couple before making his way out of the library. He wasn’t really sure where the music building was, but he was sure it was somewhere in the Performing Arts block. 

Jinyoung pulled the phone back out of his pocket, seeing the missed call notifications and kakao messages were now on the screen. The calls and messages were all from the same person, Park Woojin. He saw the last message asking where the Alpha was, and that was about it. 

Jinyoung made his way towards the Performing Arts building. It looked like there were already classes going on in full swing, so Jinyoung made sure to walk through the corridor quietly. 

He glanced through the glass on each door, trying to find the Alpha. It wasn’t until he heard voices that he backed into the wall. Students were exiting the classrooms, the lectures obviously ending. 

“I can’t believe you fell asleep in the library.” Jinyoung looked over towards the voice, seeing a Neko talking to  _ the _ Alpha. Jinyoung felt his heart leap; the Alpha was a lot taller than he’d originally thought. 

The Alpha rolled his eyes as the Neko beside him continued. “You’ll never hear the end of it man, seonsaeng-nim was pissed.” 

“Back off, Woojin.” The Alpha shoved at the Neko, making him laugh. Jinyoung’s eyes followed them, his heart suddenly palpitating; that was the first time he heard the Alpha’s voice. He shuffled after them both, joining the crowd of students. 

Jinyoung tightened his hand around the phone in his pocket. He wasn’t sure how he was going to bring up the phone, but he was suddenly nervous. Woojin was laughing, just running around the Alpha like an overly excited puppy. 

The Alpha reached into his pockets, suddenly becoming extremely frantic. “Shit…” He growled slightly.

“What’s wrong?” Woojin asked, looking at the Alpha. 

“Did I have my phone when I entered the lecture hall?” He looked worried as he looked through his pockets. 

“I don’t know, did you?” Woojin ruffled the back of his hair, not really knowing what to say. 

“I don’t think so… Did I?” The Alpha frowned.

“Can’t you just buy a new one?” Woojin meant it to be a joke, but his friend did look panicked. 

Jinyoung took a deep breath, this was where he should step in, right? He told himself to calm down and just go for it. “Excuse me.” He approached the two performing arts students, making sure to hold his head high. 

Kuanlin’s eyes widened in disbelief; the soft Neko from before was standing right in front of him. Woojin turned to the younger, raising an eyebrow at him. “What’s up?” 

“I was in the library earlier and I noticed that you forgot this.” Jinyoung pulled the phone out of his pocket, holding it out for the Alpha. 

Kuanlin just stared stupidly, needing a prompting from Woojin’s elbow. “Kuanlin-ah?” Woojin elbowed the younger harder. 

“Ah,” The Alpha took the phone from Jinyoung, making him smile sweetly. “Kuanlin.” He pointed his phone at himself. 

“Jinyoung.” The Neko introduced, before bowing his head awkwardly. His cheeks were a little pink, and he looked, undeniably cute. Woojin glanced between Jinyoung and Kuanlin, seeing them act all aloof and shy. 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around.” Jinyoung turned away quickly, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He giggled to himself, feeling giddy that he’s actually spoken to the Alpha and found his name. 

“W-wait.” Kuanlin suddenly reached out, grabbing the Neko’s hand. Jinyoung turned to him instantly, eyes wide and cheeks darker than before. 

“Yes?” Jinyoung questioned, hope in his black eyes. 

“Let me repay you.” Kuanlin smiled, making his face all the more handsome.

“Don’t worry about that, it was nothing. Just a kind gesture from a stranger.” Jinyoung wasn’t usually one for useless babble, but if it meant he could look at the Alpha just that little bit longer. 

“No, I want to repay you. At least let me buy you dinner.” Kuanlin insisted. This was a sign, he didn’t want to risk losing this chance. He wasn’t confident enough to re-approach Jinyoung another day. 

Jinyoung suddenly felt his guard go up at the thought of having dinner, the thoughts of people seeing him out with someone… “Really, it’s-”

“Please.” Kuanlin’s eyes suddenly became round and sad; he looked like a kicked puppy. No way could Jinyoung say no to that adorable face. 

Jinyoung had to give in, “o-okay.” 

“Great!” Kuanlin used facial ID to unlock his phone, passing it back over towards Jinyoung. “Can I have your kakao? I’ll need to contact you in order to repay.” 

“Oh, of course.” Jinyoung quickly found his own ID, sending a  _ ‘hi’ _ so that Kuanlin would pop up on his own phone.

“I’ll call you.” Kuanlin took the phone back, looking at the new contact with a grin. Jinyoung just nodded and bowed awkwardly again before turning around and escaping. Kuanlin frowned, seeing as though the Neko was completely gone. 

Woojin took a step forward, standing beside his friend again. “Well, that was pretty awkward.” 

Kuanlin frowned, shoving at the Neko playfully. “Shut up, I didn't know what to say…” 

“You never do.” Woojin rolled his eyes, making his way towards the exit.    
  
“Says you!” Kuanlin jogged to catch up with the elder. “I can just say the name Jaehwan-hyung and you melt.” 

“Oh, so is that how it is.” Woojin’s face broke out into a smirk, “you know how much I like Jaehwannie-hyung, and you're saying that Jinyoung is already in that league for you? Whoooooooo~”

Kuanlin just shook his head, quickening his pace and getting away from the Neko. He’d really dug himself into that hole. But all of that didn’t matter. Kuanlin pulled out his phone again, opening kakao and looking at Jinyoung’s profile. 

His profile picture was really cute. Kuanlin couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on his face. He was wearing all black in the picture, and his hand was running through his soft blonde hair. It was a nice candid picture, he might save it later. 

Kuanlin swiped through previous profile pictures, seeing a close up selfie. The Neko had a beanie and a face mask on, but his blonde hair was still poking through. He was even winking in the picture; so cute. Kuanlin wanted to message the Neko now, but that would definitely come across as desperate. 

Kuanlin would need to ask some advice on this. Maybe Donghyun would help, but then again, he was pretty useless. Kuanlin shook his head, he wouldn't let this opportunity slip away. The Alpha smiled, his heart filling with happiness. 


	2. II

Jinyoung was the definition of happy. Ever since he gave Kuanlin his kakao, the Alpha had made a point to message him nearly every day. He got good morning messages and good night messages, and they made him smile. 

They hadn’t really met up yet, and a week had already passed. Kuanlin sent a lot of apologies, promising that he would take the Neko out as a thank you. Jinyoung didn’t mind, it was sweet that Kuanlin seemed to care so much. 

“Have you finished, young master?” Jinyoung looked up from his phone, seeing the elderly Neko smiling down at him. He was sitting at the table, only eating half of his lunch. 

“Ah, yes. Thank you.” Jinyoung bowed his head before standing up from the table. He collected his things ready for university, needing to get to his afternoon class. 

The ride to the university was pretty quiet, his chauffeur listening to his radio and only making idle chatter. Jinyoung always responded, but there was never that much to talk about. 

“Thank you for a ride.” Jinyoung bowed his head to the chauffeur, who smiled back in return. 

“Just call me when you need picking up this evening, young master.” The Alpha bowed his head before driving away. Jinyoung waved, but took a deep breath before turning around. Everyone always gave him weird looks when he was dropped off, but he learned to ignore them. 

Jinyoung only got a few paces into the university when there was a buzzing from his pocket. He pulled his phone out, seeing that Kuanlin was calling him. Jinyoung’s heart leapt into his throat, not expecting a call. 

“Yeoboseyo...?” Jinyoung answered, a little skeptical. 

_ “Jinyoung-hyung, how are you?” _ Kuanlin’s voice sounded alert and happy. 

“I’m okay, I just arrived at the university.” Jinyoung smiled into the phone, “what’s up? There’s nothing wrong, right?” Kuanlin had never called before, he was more of a texting kind of guy. 

_ “There’s nothing wrong, I just wanted to say that I submitted my report this morning so I’m free the rest of the day.” _ Kuanlin was already excited and he didn’t even know if the Neko was free.  _ “Do you have time today for dinner? S-so I can repay you.”  _

Jinyoung could hear the shift in his voice, it was cute. “Sure, where do you wanna go?” He was quite mindful about where they were going, he didn’t want it to be too crowded where someone might recognise him. He also wanted to keep the conversation going for a while. He never got the chance to listen to the Alpha’s voice, so he didn’t want it to end so quickly. 

_ “Wherever you want to go. I’ll meet you by parking at 5pm, okay?” _ Kuanlin sounded happy, and Jinyoung couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Sure, I’ll see you then.” Jinyoung smiled. 

_ “Really? Great! I’ll see you then!” _ Kuanlin let Jinyoung hang up first, before ending the call too.

Jinyoung chuckled, looking at his phone. He’d set the call ID photo to the same one as the pictures Kuanlin sent him on Kakao mocking himself, when they were joking about bad pictures.

  


It was a cute picture, and Jinyoung honestly didn’t see anything bad about it. He had his hair down and unstyled, a sweet smile and a fluffy red jumper. 

Jinyoung knew that Kuanlin didn’t share photos like that, especially according to his social media. Even his kakao picture was a lot more prestigious. All of his past profile pictures were him in a suit, hair styled perfectly and looking very business like. Jinyoung would never have guessed that he did Performing Arts, he looked like he should do something like Law. It was clear to Jinyoung that Kuanlin was from a prestigious, wealthy family. 

“Hey~ Jinyounggie!” Seunghun suddenly appeared, throwing his arm around the younger Neko. “How’s life? I haven’t seen you around in a while?”

“Seunghun-hyung.” Jinyoung grinned, turning his head to the elder. “Life is good, I’m going to-”

“You know what I’ve heard.” Seunghun smirked, his arm tightening around the younger. “I heard that you have snagged yourself an Alpha, Jinyounggie my friend.” 

“What?” Jinyoung’s cheeks flushed, but he tried to keep his expression stern. “Who’s been saying stuff like that?” He was suddenly worried that people were talking about him, or worse talking about Kuanlin. 

“I heard from Woong-hyung.” Seunghun’s grin seemed to widen.

“How would Jeon Woong know any of these things?” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. He didn’t really know Woong that well, but he knew that he was good friends with Byounggon and Seunghun. 

“Well, he heard from Daehwi and then had it confirmed by Woojin.” Seunghun clarified, his finger pointing around to gesture what he was saying.

“Park Woojin?” Jinyoung asked, knowing where this was going. 

“Yeah, Woojin said that his friend Kuanlin from performing arts was smiling more these days, and when he asked he said that he’d got close to a certain Neko.” Seunghun pointed at Jinyoung, “and that’s you, Jinyounggie.” 

Jinyoung’s hair started glowing, embarrassment filling him up. “Haha! So it is you! You’re getting all close and cushy with Lai Kuanlin!?”

“It’s not like that.” Jinyoung shrugged the elder off, walking towards the business building. “He just wants to repay me for finding his phone, that's all.” 

“Really? And when was that exactly?” Seunghun questioned, his finger on his chin. 

“About a week ago.” Jinyoung shrugged, not caring about the details. Seunghun followed after him, snickering to himself. 

“It’s been a week and you haven’t been repaid yet? Wow,” Seunghun held back his laugh as best he could, “he must be stretching out the time, before he runs out of excuses to talk to you.” 

“You’re talking crap now.” Jinyoung ignored the elder. He knew that he was only teasing him. 

“When are you gonna meet up with him next?” Seunghun was far too nosy, but it was part of his charm. 

“5pm.” Jinyoung carried on walking, making it to the business buildings. Seunghun followed him, even though he wasn’t a business student. 

“You’re going on a date!? Today!?” Seunghun suddenly grabbed the younger Neko’s shoulders, turning him to look at him. “Seriously?” 

“It’s not a date.” Jinyoung shook his head, but his heart was starting to thump hard. 

“It’s clearly a date.” Seunghun scoffed, his arm wrapping around the younger’s shoulders again. “You’re not that blind, right?” 

“Shut up, hyung.” Jinyoung playfully shoved the elder. 

“Haha! You better tell me how it goes!” Seunghun patted his back before glancing at his watch. “I’ve got a seminar so I gotta go, but don’t think I’m letting this go!” 

Jinyoung shook his head, watching the elder disappear. He shook his head, making his way to his lecture. He spotted Jihoon straight away, and made his way to his friend. 

“Hey, Jinyounggie.” Jihoon smiled, his eyes looking tired. 

“You okay, hyung? You look tired.” Jinyoung sat beside the elder, smiling sweetly. 

“I’m okay.” Jihoon chuckled. “Having an Alpha like Seongwu-Hyung is hard work sometimes…” 

“Did he have a late lecture too?” Jinyoung mused with a chuckle. 

“Yeah… So Thursday mornings become a little demanding.” Jihoon ruffled the back of his hair, his cheeks flushed and hair dimly lit. 

Jinyoung chuckled, pulling his books out of his bag. Jihoon had started chatting about their project work until the lecturer walked into the room. 

“Afternoon, students.” 

The students greeted the tutor, bowing their heads. Jinyoung felt a buzz in his pocket. There was a Kakao from Kuanlin: 

**Kuanlin😇**

_ 15:27 _

_ Work hard, hyung! Fighting! 😊ㅋㅋㅋ _

Jinyoung smiled, seeing that message made him happy. Jihoon glanced towards the younger, seeing the happy smile on his face. 

Jihoon raised an eyebrow, trying to glance at the screen. Who was Jinyoung talking to, making him smile so sweetly like that? 

  
  


-

  
  


The lecture seemed to go on forever and it was almost never ending. Jinyoung was never one for watching the clock, but he’d found himself staring more at it than looking at the presentation. 

It was already 16:56, and Jinyoung didn’t really want to turn up late to meet Kuanlin. He wanted to show the Alpha his good side, especially now they were actually meeting face to face. 

“Alright students, I’m looking forward to seeing your presentations next week. Thanks for today.” The tutor bowed, gathering his stuff. 

Jinyoung was quick to gather his things, nearly throwing them into his bag. Jihoon had never seen the younger move so fast to leave. He usually took his time. 

“In a rush?” Jihoon questioned. 

“I’m meeting someone at five, and I’m already late!” Jinyoung answered before sending the elder Neko a smile. “Bye, Jihoon-hyung, I'll see you tomorrow!” 

“Bye bye.” Jihoon waved the younger off with a chuckle, watching him run down the stairs and to the door. “He’s too cute.” 

Jinyoung made his way towards the car park by the music department. He looked around, seeing Kuanlin stood in the distance. It was good that he was so tall. 

The Neko took a deep breath to calm himself, trying his best to look normal. He hiked his bag up on his shoulder further, making his way towards the Alpha. 

“Hey.” Jinyoung called out to him, capturing his attention straight away. 

“Jinyoung-hyung.” Kuanlin smiled, turning towards the elder. “How was class?” 

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Jinyoung tightened his grip on his bag. 

“You’re not late.” Kuanlin’s smile was so beautiful. “I’d wait until you arrived, no matter the time.” 

Jinyoung blushed a little, his eyes glancing away. Kuanlin felt his own cheeks heat up, his chest tightening. He really wanted to hug Jinyoung, but that would definitely be crossing the line. 

“Where do you want to eat?” Kuanlin questioned. “I’ll treat you today, so you can request whatever.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Jinyoung waved his hands nonchalantly. “I can pay for myself.” He had more than enough in his personal account after all. 

“It’s not me repaying if you pay.” Kuanlin frowned a little, almost a pout. He looked so cute, Jinyoung really wanted to pet his head. 

“Okay, but we won’t go anywhere too expensive.” Jinyoung compromised, before thinking it over. Kuanlin was in a dilemma; what counted as  _ not too expensive _ ? 

Jinyoung could see the Alpha racking over his brain. “Hey, my friend’s family owns a restaurant.” He knew how good the food was there, and he knew that it would be private and full of people he trusted. 

“Really? Let’s go there then.” Kuanlin looked more relaxed at that. 

“Come on, we can get a ride there.” Jinyoung suggested, ignoring the fact that they were already standing in a car park. Kuanlin didn’t even have time to suggest driving, since Jinyoung was already walking away. 

Kuanlin moved to the Neko’s side, wanting to walk beside him. “Hyung, what do you mean?” Kuanlin tried, feeling a little confused. 

“My parents are protective, so I have a chauffeur.” Jinyoung started talking softly, he hoped the Alpha wouldn’t ask why. Kuanlin just smiled, listening to the Neko closely. 

Jinyoung got his phone out of his pocket, trying to find his chauffeur's number. “Hyung,” Kuanlin reached out and took Jinyoung’s phone out of his hand. 

“What?” Jinyoung looked confused. He tried to grab his phone, but Kuanlin teasingly held it out of reach. 

“You don’t need to call a chauffeur.” Kuanlin chuckled softly. “I have a car. I can easily drive us.” 

Jinyoung’s entire face turned red, his hair glowing brightly.  _ Oh god,  _ he’d done something stupid. Kuanlin just chuckled before taking hold of Jinyoung’s hand. He pulled him back towards the car park, but Jinyoung didn’t raise his head from his other hand. 

Kuanlin released Jinyoung’s hand as they stopped in front of his white Lexus LS hybrid. Jinyoung took in the sight of the car, wondering how Kuanlin had one of these. This looked like something his dad would drive. 

“This is your car?” Jinyoung gestured to the hybrid. 

“Yeah, my parents got me it for my birthday last year.” Kuanlin smiled, unlocking the car. “Get in, hyung.” He climbed into the driver’s seat. 

Jinyoung opened the passenger door, sitting in the car. “It’s nice.” He commented as he sat down. “I don’t have my own car yet.” 

“But you have a chauffeur?” Kuanlin brought back. 

“Yeah.” Jinyoung was busy putting the address of Byounggon’s family restaurant into the fitted sat-nav. 

“Do you live far from ShinShin?” Kuanlin questioned as they pulled out of the car park and onto the main road. 

“It’s about a 45 minute drive.” Jinyoung answered, leaning back against the soft leather. 

“Wow, that’s pretty far away.” Kuanlin frowned, following the sat-nav as Jinyoung answered. 

“Yeah, I’m thinking of moving closer to university.” Jinyoung felt at ease just talking to the Alpha. “My parents will give me a budget, and I’ll take it from there.” 

Kuanlin nodded, it sounded like a good plan. Jinyoung just sighed, “it’ll be a while though, I need to focus on my presentation and report for the next couple weeks.” 

“You’re a business major, right?” Kuanlin wanted to keep listening to the younger’s voice. 

“Business management.” Jinyoung clarified. 

“That’s amazing.” Kuanlin couldn’t do a subject like that. He’d get too consumed by it all. “My eldest brother does business management, he’ll be your sunbae.” 

Jinyoung turned to the younger, his eyes widening a little. It was a small fact, but it opened the door. “You have brothers?” He wanted to know more. 

Kuanlin glanced at the Neko before looking back towards the road. “I have four brothers, two neko, two alpha.” He smiled a little, “I’m the youngest.” 

Jinyoung chuckled a little. “You’re the baby of your family?” He didn’t know, but the thought of someone as tall as Kuanlin being the youngest in his house was cute. But, it did explain why Kuanlin was shy and childish. 

“Yes,” Kuanlin smiled a little. “What about you, hyung? How big is your family?” 

“Mine? I have two brothers.” Jinyoung held up his fingers to illustrate. “We’re all nekos, and I’m the one in the middle.” 

“Really, that’s cute.” Kuanlin imagined that Jinyoung’s brothers all probably looked like him. The very thought was adorable. 

They arrived at the restaurant, and Kuanlin pulled up into the small car park nearby. “This is it.” Jinyoung smiled as he climbed out of the car. Kuanlin followed suit, following the elder to the front of the restaurant. 

Kuanlin looked up the restaurant, seeing and feeling the cozy family feel of the place. Jinyoung walked towards the front door, Kuanlin in tow. 

“Hello?” Jinyoung called as he walked into the restaurant. 

“Jinyounggie~!” A middle aged Neko made his way towards the front. He was wearing an apron and a bright grin on his face. 

“Eomeonim~ how are you?” Jinyoung smiled, giving the elder Neko a hug. 

“We’re doing well, business has been great lately.” He smiled. “ByoungByoung will be starting soon, would you like to wait for him?” 

“A-Ah no. Today I’m with a friend.” Jinyoung gestured to Kuanlin, who bowed awkwardly. 

“Oh, I see.” The elder Neko smiled knowingly. “Don’t worry I’ll get you a booth.” He gestured for them both to follow. 

Kuanlin glanced around the restaurant, seeing photos and nicknacks everywhere. Jinyoung sat down at the table, followed by Kuanlin opposite him. 

“Your usual, Jinyounggie?” The Neko smiled. 

“Please, eoneonim.” Jinyoung smiled back, sweet and caring. 

“What about you honey?” The elder Neko turned that soft smile to Kuanlin. 

“I’ll have whatever Jinyoung-hyung is having.” Kuanlin bowed his head. 

“You got it.” The Neko winked before turning away. 

Kuanlin just gave Jinyoung a blank look, like he was waiting. Jinyoung smiled a little, “that’s Byounggon’s umma. He runs the restaurant and his appa runs the kitchen.” 

“You come here often?” Kuanlin questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

“I come with Seunghun and Byounggon a lot.” Jinyoung had never really eaten at a place like this before until he became friends with Byounggon and Seunghun. 

“I see.” Kuanlin nodded, leaning on the table and looking around again. He looked so interested, his eyes scanning everything. 

“You don’t come to places like this often?” Jinyoung could tell by the younger’s car that he was more well off than others. 

“No.” Kuanlin’s eyes were widening as he looked around. “I only go to restaurants around my apartment. They’re a lot more… expensive.” Kuanlin didn’t want to word it in a mean way. 

“I see, I don’t usually eat out.” Jinyoung didn’t want the younger to feel awkward. Kuanlin finally looked to the Neko, his eyes focused. 

Jinyoung smiled sweetly, “the family chef usually makes my meals.” As long as he kept what his family business was out it was fine. 

“So we’re both from well off families?” Kuanlin’s expression seemed to light up. It was like they had more in common. 

“I suppose so.” Jinyoung liked to see the Alpha happy. He was cute. 

“Since I’m the youngest, I don’t have to worry about taking over the family business.” Kuanlin continued, wanting to tell Jinyoung more about himself. “My eldest brother has already taken it upon himself to take over.” 

Jinyoung just smiled as Kuanlin started talking about his family and life. He learnt about how the Alpha was born in Taiwan, and he lived with his grandparents and his brother. 

“Is that why you have a Chinese name?” Jinyoung dug a little deeper. 

“Since me and Yangyang were born in Taiwan, appa wanted us to have names that reflect that.” Kuanlin shrugged, mentioning one of his brothers. 

“That’s awesome.” Jinyoung grinned. 

“What about you, hyung?” Kuanlin flipped, “what do your family do?” 

“Ah, well we…” Jinyoung didn’t really know where to go with this. He immediately bit his lip awkwardly as he tried to find his thoughts. 

“Food is here!” Byounggon’s umma had come back holding four bowls. “Beef bibimbap and dakbokkeumtang!” He sang, placing a bowl of each in front of the students. “Enjoy guys.” 

“Thank you.” Kuanlin smiled, breaking apart his chopsticks. He started mixing his bibimbap. 

“Do you prefer Korean food?” Jinyoung asked. He’d never been to Taiwan before, and Kuanlin said that he usually went during Christmas time. 

“I really like hotpot.” Kuanlin looked happy thinking about it. “I love Korean food. I’m not a fan of tasteless stuff really.” 

“Dakbokkeumtang is spicy.” Jinyoung warned, a cheeky grin appearing. 

“I can handle it.” Kuanlin smirked, picking up a spoon. 

Thankfully the conversation about Jinyoung’s family business subsided, and they talked about their courses instead. Kuanlin was complaining a little about Woojin, but it was cute. 

They emptied their bowls easily. Jinyoung sighed in content, while Kuanlin looked like he wanted more. “That was really good.” He stated, “I’ve never had dakbokkeumtang before.” 

“Really?” Jinyoung tilted his head. Kuanlin flushed a little, seeing that Jinyoung was as adorable as a kitten. He wanted to pat his head so bad. 

They received the bill, and it was cheap. Kuanlin looked over the bill, reading through what they had just in case the adding up was wrong. 

Jinyoung held back his giggle, “it’ll be correct.” 

“They deserve more. That was amazing.” Kuanlin pouted, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. He pulled out a card, before standing up and making his way towards the till. 

Jinyoung followed after, seeing Byounggon at the counter. “Hey, Jinyounggie.” He grinned, glancing between Kuanlin and the Neko. “Enjoyed your date?” 

“Shut up, hyung.” Jinyoung cursed, but there was no bite behind it. 

“58000 won, please.” Byounggon reached out, taking the card from Kuanlin. 

“Are you sure it shouldn’t be more?” Kuanlin questioned seriously. 

“I’m sure, kid.” Byounggon looked up at Kuanlin, before swiping his card. 

Jinyoung chatted to Byounggon for a few minutes while Kuanlin looked over his bill again. He had never paid so little for two people, it felt like he was almost stealing. 

They both walked out of the restaurant, making their way back towards the small car park. “That was nice.” Kuanlin commented, “we should come here again.” 

Jinyoung blushed a little, suddenly ruffling the back of his hair. “Yeah we should.” That meant that Kuanlin wanted to spend time with him again, right? 

Kuanlin noticed the flush on the Neko’s cheeks, making him feel embarrassed too. “You will go out with me again, right?” 

“There’s nothing to repay now.” Jinyoung answered. He knew that he was pushing the Alpha to give more. Was he that insecure? 

“I know.” Kuanlin suddenly stepped closer, “but I still want to know more about you and spend more time together.” 

Jinyoung’s hair glowed bright, making the Alpha smile. “I’d like that.” He looked so cute and soft.

  
  


-

  
  


They met up for meals occasionally after that. They even met up in the library to do their work together now and then. It was a cute friendship they’d formed, but Kuanlin suddenly wanted more.

  
  


-

  
  


“I can’t take it anymore!!” Kuanlin shouted, pulling a sofa cushion into a tight hug. He started rolling about, only just staying on the sofa. 

“Why are you here!?” Donghyun stood with his arms crossed, eyes glinting red with anger. “You live in the same building! Go home!” 

“I can’t ask for advice when I’m alone!” Kuanlin whined, sitting up on the sofa. “Ge, you have to help me!” 

“You haven’t even asked anything!” Donghyun growled back. “You’ve been here for an hour babbling nonsense!” 

“Youngminnie-Ge!” Kuanlin called out to his brother’s mate - Donghyun would definitely be cursing and chewing him out if the Neko wasn’t there. 

Youngmin looked up from the table across the room; he was just getting on with his work. He pulled his earphones out of his ears, smiling at the younger. “What’s wrong, Kuanlinnie?” He said softly. Donghyun immediately frowned, taking a deep breath to calm himself. 

“You’d help your baby brother, right?” Kuanlin jumped up from the sofa, running over towards Youngmin and sliding into the seat beside him. “Right? You’d give him advice?” 

“Of course I would.” Youngmin smiled, reaching out and petting the younger’s hair. 

“Hey, yah!” Donghyun ran over towards the table, wrapping his arms around the Neko’s shoulders. “Stop trying to get Youngmin-hyung on your side.” 

Youngmin chuckled; Donghyun was different around his brother. It was different, but kind of cute. Youngmin was different with his own family too. 

“Well, why won’t you give me advice?” Kuanlin raised an eyebrow. 

“Because you’re not a kid anymore.” Donghyun smirked, “Youngmin-hyung’s youngest brother is still in high school.” He leaned over the Neko, “you’re in university now, shouldn’t you think for yourself?”

Kuanlin frowned, before slamming his face onto the table. “Ge, please just help me.” He sighed desperately. 

Donghyun sighed, walking over towards his brother and ruffling his hair. “What do you need advice on anyway? You’ve just been saying how cute you think this Neko is.” 

“I really like him.” Kuanlin sat up, a sigh escaping him. “And he must like me too, but he keeps himself closed off.” 

“Who is it?” Youngmin asked softly. 

“First year, Bae Jinyoung. He studies business management.” Kuanlin looked at Donghyun as he explained, watching his hyung’s eyes widen. 

“I know of that hoobae. Small face, and kind of gives off emo vibes?” Donghyun leaned his palm on the table, his expression becoming serious. “You sure he’s the one?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kuanlin frowned. 

“Well, I’ve only heard rumours.” Donghyun glanced away, “but I’m pretty sure that Bae Jinyoung is from the Bang Group.”

Kuanlin’s eyebrows furrowed. “Is that supposed to mean something?” He leaned back in his chair, arms crossed and his expression unimpressed.

“Kuanlin,” Donghyun sighed, “you should really ask him about his family.” He didn’t want to say anything from the rumours, since he wasn’t sure if they were true.

Kuanlin didn’t answer, just stared at his brother. Donghyun sighed, “just go find out about the Bang Group and you’ll get it.” 

“Fine then.” Kuanlin stood up from the table, making his way towards the door. 

“Hey, Linnie!” Donghyun called after him, even Youngmin looked worried, but Kuanlin was already gone.

Kuanlin got in the lift and went to his own floor, his arms still folded over his chest. What did Donghyun think he knew? He didn’t know Jinyoung like Kuanlin did. 

When he returned to his own apartment, he unlocked his door and slammed it shut. He walked towards his desk area, loading up his PC. After unlocking the desktop, Kuanlin went straight to the search engine, looking up the Bang Group. 

There were a few articles that came up, something about different businesses that were run by the Bang Group. But, by what Kuanlin could find out, the Bang Group was somewhat of a Mafia Family.

“This is Jinyoung-hyung’s family?” He had to look more into this, no matter what. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Jinyoung glanced at his phone, seeing that there hadn’t been any messages from Kuanlin all day. That was pretty weird, considering he didn’t even get his  _ good morning _ text. 

He was sitting in one of the seminar rooms, paying more attention to his phone than work. Jihoon was beside him, glancing at his phone. “Who are you waiting to message you?”

“Kuanlin hasn’t messaged me all day, and I’m kinda worried.” Jinyoung frowned a little.

“So things are going well with you two?” Jihoon leaned on his palm. 

“They were… we were becoming good friends, but now he’s just gone silent on me.” Jinyoung knew that Kuanlin had a morning lecture, so it’s not like he wasn’t awake. 

“Are you being just a little paranoid?” Jihoon tilted his head a little. 

“Probably.” Jinyoung sighed, putting his phone down. 

Jinyoung couldn’t focus on his work, too busy glancing at his phone from time to time. Jihoon obviously noticed, and it was starting to drive him up the wall a little bit. “Why don’t you just call him?” 

“What?” Jinyoung looked at the elder with a concerned expression. 

“You're clearly worried.” Jihoon pointed his pen at the younger. “So instead of sitting around, why don’t you call him?”

Jinyoung just nodded, grabbing his phone and walking out of the seminar room. Jihoon was feeling a little troubled by the younger; he never acted this way.

Jinyoung called Kuanlin, but it just kept ringing. He frowned, wondering why the Alpha wasn’t picking up. “Kuanlin…?” There was a pull in his heart, and it really hurt. 

Jinyoung just shook his head and sighed, turning away and wanting to go back towards the seminar room. That was until he spotted Park Woojin, who was just walking past the window. 

Jinyoung ran out of the building, running after the Neko. Woojin had headphones on, so he couldn’t hear the younger. Jinyoung caught up to him easily, placing a hand on his shoulder. Woojin jumped, but turned to look over the younger Neko. 

“Oh, Jinyoung-ah.” Woojin slid his headphones off, looking at the younger. “What’s up?” 

“Woojin-hyung, have you seen Kuanlin?” Jinyoung’s eyes were wide and frantic. 

“Today? Nah.” Woojin ruffled the back of his hair. “I called him this morning when he didn’t turn up, but he didn’t pick up.” 

“He didn’t pick up when I called either. Is he okay?” Jinyoung was starting to panic. 

“He’ll be fine. He falls asleep at his computer sometimes.” Woojin waved his hand nonchalantly. “You should ask Donghyun-hyung.” 

“Donghyun? From the Sun and Moon contest?” Jinyoung recalled that a sunbae from his major had gotten far in the popularity competition. 

“Yeah, he’s Kuanlin’s brother.” Woojin said, in a knowing way. 

Jinyoung frowned a little. “Do you know if Donghyun-sunbae is at the university today?” He was going to have to find him. 

“He’s your sunbae.” Woojin chuckled, “shouldn’t you know?” 

Realisation hit Jinyoung. He knew that the elder years had a lecture around this time. He ran off back towards the business building, making his way up the stairs. 

Thanks to the Sun and Moon competition, he knew what Kim Donghyun looked like at least. Jinyoung reached the lecture hall, seeing some students. 

There were other sunbaes in the corridor, like the lecture had already ended. “Shit.” 

Jinyoung made his way back to the stairs, where he caught sight of who he was looking for. Kim Donghyun had just walked out the front door. 

Jinyoung quickly followed after him, wanting to capture him. He spotted Donghyun with a Neko, the two of them looking like they were getting ready to go home. 

“Excuse me.” Jinyoung called out, catching their attention. 

“Yes?” Youngmin turned around. Donghyun followed suit, just looking at the young Neko for a while. 

“You’re Bae Jinyoung, right?” Donghyun suddenly recognised the Neko. 

“Ah, yes.” Jinyoung bowed, “I need to ask you something, Donghyun-sunbae.” 

“Okay?” Donghyun nodded, a little confused by the sudden approach. 

“I can’t get in touch with Kuanlin. Do you know if he’s okay?” Jinyoung had concern and hope in his eyes, it was cute. 

“I dunno, I haven’t spoken to him in a couple days.” Donghyun scratched at the back of his nape, seeing the younger Neko’s shoulders drop. 

“You live in the same building.” Youngmin reminded, giving his mate a side eye. 

“Just because he lives on the floor below, doesn’t mean I see him everyday. Our schedules aren’t the same.” Donghyun corrected, his attention now on Youngmin. 

“Can you please tell me where Kuanlin lives, I’m worried about him.” Jinyoung knew he was asking too much, but he couldn’t help it.

Youngmin could see how concerned the younger was, it was almost pitiful. “How about we take you?” He suggested, snaking his hand into Donghyun’s and linking their fingers. 

Donghyun smiled, his attention completely on Youngmin. Jinyoung’s eyes lit up, his heart jumping in his chest. 

“Really?” Jinyoung wasn’t too sure. 

“Of course, Donghyunnie doesn’t mind. Right?” Youngmin turned to the Alpha. 

“I suppose…” Donghyun didn’t know if it was a really good idea. But, he wouldn’t turn Youngmin down. 

“Come on.” Youngmin pulled Donghyun, making his way towards the car park. Jinyoung followed after the elders, clutching his bag close. 

Donghyun sighed, unlocking his car. Jinyoung could see that the car was just as expensive as Kuanlin’s. They really were from a well off family. 

Youngmin sat in the back with Jinyoung, not wanting him to feel awkward. Donghyun sighed, starting the car and pulling out of the park. 

“How long has it been since you were in contact with Kuanlin?” Youngmin asked, wanting to start a conversation with the younger Neko. 

“Only a day, but he usually messages me everyday.” Jinyoung couldn’t look at the elder when he spoke. Donghyun glanced through the rear view mirror, seeing the soft glow of Jinyoung’s hair. 

“I’m sure he’ll be okay.” Youngmin reached out, patting the younger’s shoulder. “But it’s always good to check, right?” 

“Yeah.” Jinyoung smiled at the elder. He could tell that Youngmin was trying to make him feel more comfortable. 

They arrived at the apartment, and Donghyun pulled into his designated space. Jinyoung immediately recognised Kuanlin’s Lexus in the space to the left. 

“His car is here.” Donghyun muttered before getting out of the car. Youngmin got out too, with Jinyoung jumping out the other side. 

Donghyun led the two Neko’s into the building. “Welcome back.” The Alpha at the door bowed.

“Thanks.” Donghyun nodded. Youngmin bowed his head, and Jinyoung quickly followed suit. He glanced around the building lobby. It was nice and clean, everything in its perfect place. 

Donghyun pressed the button for the lift, sighing. The three of them gathered in the lift. Donghyun and Youngmin stood at one side, while Jinyoung stayed at the other. 

The lift dinged, opening on one of the floors. “Kuanlin’s room is the door at the end.” Donghyun pointed, expecting Jinyoung to get out. “Take this.” He gave the Neko a key, making him blush. 

“Th-thank you.” Jinyoung bowed to both of the elders. “I’ll return it soon.” 

“Sure,” Donghyun nodded, though he didn’t seem all too bothered. 

“Good luck.” Youngmin smiled sweetly, cheering the younger on. 

Jinyoung smiled back before making his way down the corridor. The lift shut behind him, leaving him alone. 

After taking a deep breath, Jinyoung made his way down the corridor. There were only three doors, but the one at the end was the one that Kuanlin was behind. 


	3. III

Jinyoung knocked on the door first, hoping that maybe Kuanlin would answer. After knocking twice, Jinyoung deciphered that he wasn’t coming. 

It felt weird to use the key, but it was the only way. Jinyoung quietly unlocked the door, peeking around. “Kuanlin-ah?” He called softly. 

Jinyoung slipped into the apartment, closing the door behind him. “Kuanlin?” He glanced around, seeing the interior. 

The apartment was a little messy, clothes and papers everywhere. Jinyoung chuckled; this was honestly what he pictured the younger’s home to look like. 

Jinyoung walked further in, until he suddenly spotted the Alpha. Kuanlin was at his computer, laying on his crossed arms and sleeping away. 

Jinyoung ran towards the Alpha, suddenly grabbing his shoulder. He shook him gently, “Kuanlin, wake up.” He didn’t know if the younger was ill, or if he’d passed out.

“Uh… What…?” Kuanlin opened his eyes slowly, blinking in slow motion. 

Jinyoung smiled at the younger, only making him jump backwards. “Jinyoung-hyung! What are you-” Kuanlin cut himself off, looking around to make sure that he was still in his apartment. “How are you here right now? Am I dreaming...?”

Jinyoung couldn’t help but blush at the younger’s question, but he needed to clarify for him. “You didn’t come to university this morning, so I got worried.” 

Kuanlin sat up, cracking his neck from side to side. “Really…?” He glanced to his computer, where the desktop was showing his picture reel and the time. “Shit… it’s already afternoon.” He ruffled the back of his hair. 

“What happened?” Jinyoung finally relaxed, feeling relieved. “You’re not sick, right?” He pressed his hand to Kuanlin’s forehead, making the Alpha tense. 

“N-no…” Kuanlin felt himself heat up, but it wasn’t sickness. Jinyoung was in his apartment. His home. His space. 

“You feel a little hot.” Jinyoung frowned a little. “You should probably go to bed and rest.” 

“No, I’m okay.” Kuanlin stood up from his chair, suddenly towering over the Neko. Jinyoung didn’t even take a step back, feeling weirdly comfortable in the Alpha’s presence. 

Kuanlin smiled sweetly, “I just fell asleep at my computer.” He reassured, “I’ve done it before.” 

Jinyoung sighed, “I didn’t get a text this morning and got a little worried.” He glanced away, too shy to meet the younger’s eyes. 

Kuanlin’s hands were suddenly feeling shifty. He wanted to pull Jinyoung into a hug; he was just so cute. “What were you even doing? Were you playing games all night?” Jinyoung glanced up at the Alpha again with a soft chuckle. 

Kuanlin had to hold himself in check, but it was difficult. “You actually came all the way here to check on me?” 

“W-well, yeah.” Jinyoung’s hair started glowing dimly. 

“Thank you, hyung.” Kuanlin did it, he pulled the Neko in for a hug. Jinyoung froze for a couple of seconds, before melting into the warmth. 

Kuanlin didn’t want to let go, so he just stood holding the elder for a while. Jinyoung leaned his face against the younger’s shoulder for a while, not wanting the moment to end. 

“I… I’ll put on some coffee.” Kuanlin pulled away first, his cheeks red. He shuffled towards the kitchenette, going over towards his coffee machine. 

Jinyoung pressed a hand to his chest, feeling his heartbeat racing. He glanced at the Alpha’s computer, seeing the picture reels. There were what looked like family pictures, and holiday photos. 

Jinyoung smiled, before accidentally hitting the desk with his thigh. The computer woke up, revealing what Kuanlin was looking up. Jinyoung’s eyes widened as he looked over the screen, seeing articles about his father and uncle, and his grandparents. 

The Neko frowned slightly, reaching out for the mouse. He checked the recent history, seeing that Kuanlin had been looking up the Bang Group. Jinyoung just stood, not really knowing how to process all of this. The Alpha knew everything. 

“I’m sorry, hyung.” Kuanlin’s voice woke the Neko from his trance. Jinyoung slowly turned to him, his eyes wide but full of sadness. “I didn’t mean to invade, but you never seemed to wanna talk about it.” 

Jinyoung turned completely, facing the Alpha with a dark expression. “You were looking up about my family?” 

Kuanlin ruffled the back of his hair, feeling guilt start to consume him. “I know it looked bad, but honestly I just wanted to know more about you. Donghyun-ge told me that he’d heard about your family and that I should at least know about you.” 

Jinyoung looked down at the key in his hand, the one Donghyun had given him. There seemed to be a level of trust, considering Jinyoung’s family background, but still. “You could have asked.” 

“Would you have told me?” Kuanlin challenged, catching the elder off guard.

  
“Well, I…I would have when… uh...” Jinyoung couldn’t really answer that. He was never really open about his family business, hell even Jihoon didn’t know what his parents did for a living. 

“I only know the surface level of your family’s business,” Kuanlin tried to save the situation, even if it was a long shot. “But whatever your family does has nothing to do with you as a person, hyung. I don’t care about what your parents do, I just care about you.” 

Jinyoung’s eyes widened, instantly looking up to the Alpha again. “Wh… what…?” 

Kuanlin’s ears turned red, “I like you, Jinyoung-hyung.” He confessed, hands clenched at his sides. Jinyoung just stared blankly, not knowing how to answer or what to say. being involved with him would be dangerous for Kuanlin, Jinyoung hadn’t really thought about all the consequences. The atmosphere was slowly becoming awkward. 

The sound of the coffee machine dinging broke through the silence, making Kuanlin sigh. He looked like a kicked puppy, Jinyoung could almost see the puppy ears turned down. 

“Lemme pour you a cup.” Kuanlin turned around, making his way back towards the kitchenette. He rubbed his forehead and ran a hand through his hair, regretting what he just said. He hadn’t known Jinyoung that long and now he was dropping bombshells like that. 

Jinyoung dropped his bag on the floor and followed the younger to the kitchenette. “Kuanlin-ah?” 

Kuanlin turned back to the elder, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Jinyoung bit his lip, not sure how he was supposed to word it. “You like me?” He questioned instead, wanting to make sure that he hadn’t misheard at any point. 

“Yes.” Kuanlin answered, nodding a little as he did. “I’ve never wanted to spend time or talk to anyone every day.” He grabbed the two coffee mugs, trying to remain calm. “You’re the first person I’ve ever wanted.” Kuanlin walked towards the sofa placing the mugs on the glass coffee table. 

The Alpha sat on the sofa, his head resting in his hands. Jinyoung slowly approached, sitting beside the younger but leaving enough room between them. The silence started up again, almost choking Kuanlin. 

“Hyung,” He lifted his head, staring directly at Jinyoung, “you don’t have to answer me, and I understand if I’ve made things awkward between us. I just wanted you to know that I like you.” 

Jinyoung clenched his fists on his thighs, trying to think of the best words to use. “But we haven’t known each other that long…” 

“I know.” Kuanlin nodded. 

Jinyoung sighed slightly. “You know I’m from a Gangster family, right?” He knotted his fingers together, squeezing his own hands. “You’re clearly from a good family, just look at your apartment.” He looked around the apartment. 

“So?” Kuanlin’s eyes narrowed a little. 

“You should be with a Neko from a respectable family.” Jinyoung carried on. 

“You are from a respectable family.” Kuanlin’s furrow deepened. 

“My family has respect in a different way.” Jinyoung knew that everyone in his family was nice, but that didn’t mean they weren’t feared by others. “You realise that if you’re with me people will look at you differently, you might even be in danger.” 

“Do you think I care about things like that?” Kuanlin scoffed suddenly, “I suppose you haven’t been paying much attention to me as I have you.” He raked a hand through his hair again. 

  
“N-no thats-”

“I don’t have many friends, really all I have is Woojin from my class.” Kuanlin leaned back on the sofa, head lolled back and staring at the ceiling. “You’re worried about how others see me, and I couldn’t care less.”    
  


“But what if I affect your family?” Jinyoung questioned seriously. 

Kuanlin rolled his eyes, his anger starting to build. “You really think that way?” 

“You don’t get it!” Jinyoung was starting to feel hysterical. Kuanlin was too naive in this stuff, he didn’t want to endanger the Alpha or smear his family name. “My family if kkangpae, yours are obviously important.” 

“What do our families have to do with us?” Kuanlin growled darker. “I like you, just you, I don’t care about your family business!” 

Jinyoung sighed deeply. “You need to think about how we’re—” 

“Just stop for a second.” Kuanlin held his hand up. He stood up from the sofa, suddenly making his way towards the front door. “I just want to take a walk.” 

“Wait a minute.” Jinyoung followed after the younger, grabbing Kuanlin’s wrist just as he reached the front door. “You can’t just walk away! This is serious!” 

Kuanlin gritted his teeth. He suddenly spun around, grabbing Jinyoung’s biceps. Before the Neko could even react, Kuanlin leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Jinyoung’s. 

The Neko jumped back, his eyes bulging. Kuanlin just frowned a little, turning away again. “You can leave whenever you want, the door self locks.” He grabbed his keys off the table by the door before leaving. 

Jinyoung blinked stupidly. He brought his fingers to his lips, still feeling the slight tingle. Kuanlin kissed him. 

Jinyoung growled, suddenly running out of the apartment and straight into the lift. He reached the lobby and ran out of the front doors. 

“Kuanlin!” He called out, seeing the Alpha in the distance. Kuanlin stopped walking, but he didn’t turn around or take his hands out of his pockets. 

Jinyoung ran in front of the younger, seeing the sad look on his face. He could even see the tears welling in his eyes but still holding back. 

“Kuanlin-ah, I just want you to know that my family can be dangerous.” Jinyoung reached forwards, his fingers brushing the younger’s arm. 

“I know.” Kuanlin answered seriously. “I have read about how kidnappings and shootings have occurred before.” 

Jinyoung pulled the Alpha’s hands out of his pockets, opting to hold hands instead. “You should think seriously about it all… I don’t know if you’ll be safe with me.” 

Kuanlin just stayed quiet, not even showing expressions. Jinyoung started to feel a little self-conscious. “Please say something.” 

“I like you.” Kuanlin said, his face breaking out into a small smile. 

Jinyoung’s heart skipped and he smiled sweetly. “I want to tell you all about my family. But, let’s go back to your apartment, okay?” He looked up at Kuanlin like a puppy.

“The coffee is probably cold now.” Kuanlin chuckled, the tension in the air melting away. 

When they arrived back in the apartment, Kuanlin remade them coffee. They both sat on the sofa, not saying anything for a long time. 

“My appa has been kidnapped before.” Jinyoung started, “my umma was blackmailed by it. When we were children someone tried to kidnap my hyung.” He looked down at his lap, where his hands were fidgeting. 

Kuanlin listened closely. “I’m always looking over my shoulder, and trying not to draw attention to myself, I have to be careful where I go in case someone recognises me.” Jinyoung squeezed his eyes shut. “I don’t tell anyone what my family does, but everyone seems to look into it all the time.” 

Jinyoung glanced towards the Alpha, who just sat calmly. “I will understand if you don’t want to be involved with this kind of thing. I have lost friends along the way.” His younger days weren’t always happy. 

“Will you take over the family business one day?” Kuanlin asked, his expression serious. 

“No.” Jinyoung smiled, but it had sad undertones. “S amchon  is the head of the family now. My grandfather is still the chairman, but  samchon takes care of the business.” 

“So what about your abeoji?” Kuanlin pried more. 

  
“Appa runs the business with samchon, but he isn’t the boss.” Jinyoung clarified, his expression suddenly melting into a soft one. “My cousins are the successors after samchon. If none of them want to carry on, I suppose it’ll come to me and my brothers, but Younghoon-hyung would most likely take over if it came for my family.” 

Kuanlin smiled, watching the elder start to talk about his family. Jinyoung obviously loved his family, it was obvious by the way his demeanor became really bright. Jinyoung kept on talking about his family for a while, even telling a family gathering story that ended in his grandfather drunk and dancing on the table. 

“Jinyoung-hyung,” Kuanlin scooted a little closer, leaning over the elder. Jinyoung leaned back a little, not expecting the sudden closeness. “I can tell by the way that you talk about them that your family are good people. It doesn’t matter if they are kkangpae, they raised you and you’re perfect.” 

Jinyoung’s eyes widened and his hair shone bright. “You’re too smooth.” He shoved at the younger’s shoulder, making him chuckle.

“I try.” Kuanlin smirked, looking cheeky. 

“Are you sure you want to pursue me?” Jinyoung couldn’t help but ask again. 

Kuanlin nodded, his smile still sweet. “I like you, and nothing will change that.” He wrapped an arm around the Neko, pulling him into a loose hug. “Do you like me too?” He needed the clarification, it was killing him. 

Jinyoung reached forwards, raking his fingers into Kuanlin’s short black hair. “I like you, but I’m still worried. Your parents will be expecting great things from you, and I’m not sure if being involved with kkangpae is good for you.” 

“You’re good for me, and that’s all I care about.” Kuanlin leaned his head into Jinyoung’s touch, loving the feel of his warmth. Jinyoung felt his bottom lip tremble and his eyes well up a little. 

Kuanlin huffed a little chuckle. “Don’t be sad, Jinyounggie.” He held a hand to Jinyoung’s tiny face, gently swiping a thumb over his cheekbone. “Be my mate, Jinyoung.” He really wanted to be official.

Jinyoung smiled, a chuckle escaping him. “Don’t you think it’s a little fast?” 

“No. Because I know that you’re the one and I want you to be mine.” Kuanlin pulled the elder into a strong hug this time, cupping the back of his head and stroking his soft blonde hair.    
  
Jinyoung wrapped his arms around the  Alpha ’s waist, just holding him tight. It was a nice hug, warm and comforting. “Okay…” Jinyoung answered finally. 

Kuanlin tightened his arms a little, “thank you.”

\---

Jinyoung was currently sitting in the library, typing away at his laptop. He was typing up one of his essays, but he couldn’t help but get distracted. Kuanlin was sitting opposite him, just reading a musical theory book. 

Since they’d agreed to be in a relationship, Kuanlin had been the most caring mate. Even when he didn’t have lectures or seminars, he still came to campus just to see Jinyoung. 

“Hyung,” Jinyoung looked up from his laptop, seeing the dark eyes looking back at him, “what are you doing later?” He always asked to spend even more time with Jinyoung, like a love-starved puppy. It was so adorable.    
  
“I’m going apartment searching at 4pm.” Jinyoung responded, looking back at his laptop and continuing to type. 

“You’re moving out?” Kuanlin had heard about it, but he didn’t think that it was going to happen so soon. 

“Hopefully by the end of the month.” Jinyoung didn’t look up from the laptop, still typing away. Kuanlin nodded, his lip pouting a little. 

“Can I come with you?” He asked. 

“Of course.”

Jinyoung messaged his chauffeur, since Kuanlin insisted on driving him. When the time came around, they drove towards the apartment complex Jinyoung had been looking at. The Lexus pulled up into one of the spaces, where only a few other cars were. 

“Not bad.” Kuanlin commented as he stepped out of the car. Jinyoung looked up at the building, a grin appearing on his face.

“This apartment is a new complex, and it’s within walking distance of Shinshin.” Jinyoung was looking over the paperwork about the apartment. Kuanlin nodded, already walking towards the apartment door. 

It was an open house walk-in event, but you had to be invited. Kuanlin was instantly stopped at the door by a large  Alpha . “Identification, please.” He held out his hand. 

“Here we are.” Jinyoung quickly stepped up beside the younger, holding up his ID and invitation on the paperwork.    
  
“Welcome, Jinyoung-nim.” The  Alpha bowed, gesturing for the students to enter. Jinyoung walked in first, followed after by his  Alpha . There were a few people already in the building, checking out the apartments. 

Kuanlin was taking in the look of the lobby, and security systems. There were plenty of cameras, and the front door, where the old  Alpha was stood, had a multi-lock and passcode key. 

“It seems secure enough.” Kuanlin wanted to make sure that Jinyoung would be safe if he ended up staying here. They got into the lift, going up to the fifteenth floor. Jinyoung was still looking over the paperwork.

“It’s room 1551.” Jinyoung stated as he stepped out of the lift, and walked down the corridor. They came to room 505, opening the door and revealing a loft-type apartment. Jinyoung looked back down to the papers, “loft-type 1-LKD apartment, kitchenette and building wifi.” He was reading off random features of the apartment. 

Kuanlin was once again checking out the door lock first, seeing that it was a key lock, but had the option of an additional passkey lock. The apartment itself was nice, living room, kitchen and joint dining room. There was a mini staircase at one side, leading up to the bedroom. 

Jinyoung had made his way up the stairs to look at the bedroom. It was a nice size, plenty of room for all of Jinyoung’s stuff - not that he had a lot. Kuanlin made his way towards the window, looking out at the view. It was a nice view of the city; Kuanlin could even see ShinShin University in the background. 

“What do you think?” Jinyoung called out from where he was looking over the bedroom balcony. 

Kuanlin looked up to the Neko,  _ like Romeo, _ he chuckled at his own thoughts. “It’s nice, and the area is safe.” He smiled sweetly, “I’d feel at ease if you were staying here.” He wouldn’t risk anyone breaking into Jinyoung’s home. The Neko’s safety was his top priority. 

“I kinda like this place.” Jinyoung smiled, leaning against the balcony and looking around. 

Kuanlin could see the elder living here, it suited him. Even the darkish interior suited his soft emo vibe. Jinyoung came back down the stairs, walking past Kuanlin and towards the window. 

Kuanlin made his way over towards the Neko, standing beside him. They both looked out at the view. “I think I might take this place.” Jinyoung stated, “it’s nice, and it’s not too far from university.” 

Kuanlin nodded. It was a bit of a walk, but it was more than manageable. “If you’re ever tired I will give you a ride to and from university.” He reached out, his fingers gently linking around the elder’s. 

Jinyoung just chuckled. “You’re just too sweet.” He didn’t really mind that idea. 

Kuanlin turned his head, pressing a kiss to Jinyoung’s head. Jinyoung just smiled, leaning his head on the younger’s shoulder. 

“When the day comes, I want to help you move.” Kuanlin smiled. 

“Sure, but I haven’t got a lot of stuff.” Jinyoung laughed. 

  
  


-

  
  
  


Kuanlin drove towards Jinyoung’s apartment, ready to help him move. Jinyoung’s family had moved his boxes, but Kuanlin was going to help unpack. 

The  Alpha pulled up to the apartment, pulling into the space for Jinyoung’s apartment. The Neko didn’t have a car, so Kuanlin was going to make such good use of it. 

Kuanlin entered the key lock code, making his way into the building. He walked through the lobby, straight to the elevator. He went up to Jinyoung’s floor, and to the end of the corridor. 

Kuanlin took a deep breath, knocking on the door. The sound of shuffling came from the inside, and things thudding. After a minute, Jinyoung opened the door. 

“Kuanlinnie, you’re here early.” Jinyoung smiled softly. Kuanlin felt his heart squeeze, looking over the elder in his casual clothes. 

Jinyoung was wearing a large white jumper that was swallowing his upper body. He had black joggers on the bottom and bare feet. His hair was flat but soft, cute. 

Kuanlin had turned up in black jeans and a black shirt, topped with a stylish blazer. He made sure to style his hair up, wanting to look his best for his Neko. 

Jinyoung looked the  Alpha up and down, just wanting to check him out. “Come in.” He invited Kuanlin inside. 

Kuanlin walked in, seeing the boxes everywhere. “I thought you didn’t have a lot of stuff?” He chuckled, earning a playful slap to the bicep. 

Kuanlin did most of the heavy lifting; he picked up whatever Jinyoung asked. They did their best at emptying the boxes, making the apartment more of a home. 

Jinyoung collapsed on his king bed, an arm thrown over his eyes. Kuanlin collapsed beside him, his head turned to stare at the Neko.

“We’ve done so much.” Jinyoung met the  Alpha ’s gaze, his complexion tired. Kuanlin reached out, brushing his thumb under his eye. 

“Shall we order take out?” Kuanlin suggested, too tired to go anywhere. 

“Sure,” Jinyoung nodded. He didn’t even want to get up at the moment. They just laid there, throwing random food choices around. 

Jinyoung was just watching the  Alpha , admiring his sculpted beauty. He couldn’t believe that such an amazing  Alpha liked him and wanted him. It was still unbelievable. 

“Kuanlin-ah.” Jinyoung called out suddenly. 

“Hmm?” Kuanlin tilted his head to the younger. 

“I love you.” 

“What?” Kuanlin instantly sat up, his eyes widening. Jinyoung got up slowly, a small but cute smile on his face. 

“You’re too good for me, and you’re so cute and sweet.” Jinyoung shuffled a little closer, suddenly taking the  Alpha ’s hand and holding it in his. “How could I not fall for you?” 

Kuanlin just stared stupidly, “is this a dream?” 

“No.” Jinyoung tilted his head up, capturing Kuanlin’s lips. The  Alpha immediately kissed back, licking at Jinyoung’s lips. 

Jinyoung parted his lips for the younger, letting his tongue slip inside. Kuanlin kissed the Neko desperately, his arms suddenly wrapping around him tightly and pulling him into his lap. 

Jinyoung’s hands were trapped against the younger’s chest, but he could feel Kuanlin’s heartbeat under his palms. The kiss got sloppy, saliva dripping down Jinyoung’s chin. 

“Kuan…” Jinyoung gasped, pulling out of the kiss. Kuanlin’s eyes were lidded, his mouth trying to follow Jinyoung. 

“I love you, hyung.” Kuanlin whispered, leaning forwards and biting the elder’s lip. 

Jinyoung moaned quietly, pressing another kiss to the  Alpha ’s lips. “Kuanlinnie,” he cooed, leaning forwards and booping their noses together. “I want more.” 

Kuanlin’s eyes widened, a flush crawling up his ears. “M-more?” 

Jinyoung chuckled, pressing more kisses to the younger’s face. “More.” He stroked his hands down Kuanlin’s chest, brushing his fingers over his nipples. 

“Nnh.” Kuanlin flinched, not expecting the touch. 

“Are you sensitive, Kuanlinnie?” Jinyoung gently pushed the  Alpha ’s blazer off of his shoulders. 

“Jinyoung hyung…” Kuanlin was already feeling his body heat up. His cock was hardening more with each touch the Neko gave him. 

Jinyoung grabbed the hem of Kuanlin’s shirt, pulling it over his head. He threw it to the floor, leaving the younger’s upper body completely exposed. 

Jinyoung had to lean back and admire his  Alpha . Kuanlin was well built, his abs clear and almost perfectly symmetrical. Jinyoung reached out slowly, touching the flushed skin. 

Kuanlin smirked a little, watching the elder admire him. “You too, hyung.” He suddenly grabbed the Neko’s jumper, pulling it straight over his head. 

Jinyoung gasped a little, his own body now on display. He didn’t wear a shirt under the jumper, hoping that losing a layer would be encouraging. Kuanlin’s eyes became lidded, gazing over the Neko.

“So hot…” Kuanlin suddenly pushed Jinyoung down onto the bed, his hands stroking his sides. 

“Ah…” Jinyoung gasped, his own body tensing. Kuanlin’s hands stroked further down, his thumbs pressing into soft flesh. “Kuanlin… stop squeezing me.”

“Sorry,” Kuanlin chuckled, “you’re just so beautiful.” 

Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile. Kuanlin seemed a little reluctant to touch the Neko, like he was too fragile. Jinyoung couldn’t help but roll his eyes; he wasn’t made of glass. 

Jinyoung wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck, suddenly pulling him down. “You can touch me more.” He wanted Kuanlin to hold him, and he thought he was making it obvious. 

“I don’t wanna be hasty…” Kuanlin didn’t want to risk hurting the elder. 

“I am though,” Jinyoung tilted his head, joining their lips together. Kuanlin kissed back instantly, his tongue intertwining with the Neko’s. 

Jinyoung picked his hips up suddenly, rolling into the  Alpha ’s. Kuanlin broke the kiss in a dark growl, his eyes flashing red slightly. 

Jinyoung’s heart skipped, seeing the desperate look on the  Alpha ’s face. “Fuck…” Kuanlin leaned down, lapping at the younger’s neck. 

“Nnh!” Jinyoung gasped, his head throwing back. Kuanlin sucked at the soft flesh, faint little marks littering over his flesh. 

Kuanlin was starting to lose his rationality, his cock hardening in his jeans almost painfully. He kissed further down Jinyoung’s body, making his way to his nipples. 

Kuanlin licked at one of the nubs, sucking it into his mouth. “Yah!” Jinyoung moaned, the feeling sending tremors through his body. 

Jinyoung’s hands were gripping at the younger’s shoulders. Kuanlin just sucked at the elder’s nipples, swapping between each of them and biting hard. 

“Ahh! Kuan- Ahh!” Jinyoung whined; his hips stuttering a little. “I… I can’t - Ahh!” 

Kuanlin’s hands stroked down the Neko’s sides again, hooking his fingers into his joggers. Jinyoung picked up his hips, wanting the  Alpha to pull them down. 

Kuanlin did just that, pulling the joggers and boxers down. Jinyoung whimpered, now completely naked beneath the  Alpha . 

Jinyoung’s hands started fiddling with Kuanlin’s jeans, popping the button and pulling down the zip. He palmed the younger’s cock, pulling another dark growl from him. 

“Jinyoung…” he pressed his forehead to the elder’s chest, his breathing deep. 

“Kuanlin.” The Neko cooed back, pressing soft kisses to the younger’s head. Kuanlin kissed down again, licking at Jinyoung’s lean abdomen. 

Jinyoung moaned softly, feeling the hot wet tongue dip into his navel. Kuanlin licked to the elder’s hips, sucking hard. 

“Ah! Nnh…” Jinyoung could feel the kiss marks appearing on his skin. “Kuanlin…” he gasped deeply, his thighs twitching. 

Kuanlin chuckled, dragging his lips down Jinyoung’s thigh, suddenly sinking his teeth into the flesh. “Nyah!” Jinyoung moaned loudly, gripping his nails into Kuanlin’s shoulders and holding him tight. 

Kuanlin flinched a little, but continued to suck at the soft thigh. He licked slowly inwards, his tongue on the crease of Jinyoung’s thigh. 

“W-Wait—!” Jinyoung pushed at Kuanlin’s shoulders, feeling his hot breath ghosting his cock. 

“I don’t wanna.” Kuanlin grabbed the elder’s thighs, spreading his legs open. Jinyoung’s thighs trembled, his ass now on display. 

Kuanlin’s eyes widened, just staring down at Jinyoung’s hole. It was clenching in embarrassment, looking far too inviting. 

Jinyoung reached out to his side table, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. He slowly pushed the items to the  Alpha , his entire face red now. 

Kuanlin glanced at the items, an eyebrow raising. “How long have you wanted this?” He chuckled softly, gripping the bottle.

“Shut up…” Jinyoung whimpered, his arm thrown over his eyes. 

Kuanlin could feel his heart skip; had Jinyoung been waiting for this moment? He popped the cap of the lube, making Jinyoung jump a little. 

“I’ll be gentle, okay?” Kuanlin poured some lube onto his hand, rubbing the gel between his fingers. He glanced to Jinyoung, suddenly wrapping an arm around him. 

Jinyoung gasped, suddenly being manoeuvred. Kuanlin sat behind the elder, letting Jinyoung sit between his legs. Kuanlin reached forwards, circling his finger around Jinyoung’s hole. 

“K-Kuan… this is embarrassing…” Jinyoung leaned his head back onto the younger’s shoulder. He turned into his neck, nuzzling away. 

Kuanlin kept his free arm around the Neko’s body, keeping him secure. He slowly pushed his finger into Jinyoung, feeling the warmth inside. 

“Nnh…!” Jinyoung tensed, his hands gripping to Kuanlin’s arms. He couldn’t help but quiver, the foreign feeling strange but good. 

“Feel good?” Kuanlin cooed, pressing his lips to the elder’s temple. He thrust his finger in and out slowly, pushing the fleshy walls. 

“Neh…” Jinyoung nodded, his breath hot and wet against Kuanlin’s neck. 

Kuanlin added a second finger, and a third. He thrusted them slow and sensual, splaying his fingers on the out pull. Jinyoung’s hips rolled a little, wanting the  Alpha’ s fingers deeper inside of him. 

“Ah!” Jinyoung screamed; the younger’s fingers hitting something. His nails scratched at Kuanlin’s arms, his body shivering. 

Kuanlin shoved his digits into the Neko’s prostate, stroking the nerve slowly. “Is it good here?” Kuanlin cooed softly. 

“It’s… g-good.” Jinyoung whimpered, his head turning and burying into Kuanlin’s neck. “It feels… nice.” 

Kuanlin growled suddenly, his fingers thrusting in as deep as he could reach. Jinyoung screeched again, his teeth suddenly sinking into the  Alpha ’s neck. 

“Shit…” Kuanlin growled deeply. “I wanna be inside you, hyung!  _ Wǒ hěn xiǎng jìnrù nǐ de nèixīn... Wǒ xiǎng zài nǐ xīnlǐ bǎ nǐ gǎo zá… _ ” he was starting to speak in Taiwanese, his sanity slipping. 

“Kuan… there’s condoms… top drawer.” Jinyoung whispered softly, his own body heating up more. “I want to be connected…” 

Kuanlin gritted his teeth, calmly pulling his fingers out of the elder. Jinyoung whimpered, letting the Alpha lay him down on the bed. 

Kuanlin reached over towards the drawer, pulling out a pack of condoms. Jinyoung’s face was flushed, embarrassed. 

“You were really expecting this?” Kuanlin questioned, his tone dark. 

Jinyoung just whimpered, his head barely nodding. Kuanlin smiled, standing up from his bed and stripping everything left. Now they were both perfectly naked, even socks thrown to the floor. 

Kuanlin crawled back over the Neko, ripping the condom open. Jinyoung suddenly sat up, taking the condom from the younger. “Let me.” He didn’t want to just lay there like a dead fish. 

Kuanlin didn't even have time to say before Jinyoung was between his legs. His nimble fingers gently touched Kuanlin’s cock, making him tense a little. 

Jinyoung took that as a good sign. He rolled the condom over the head, watching as Kuanlin’s hands gripped at his bedding. 

The Neko suddenly took Kuanlin into his mouth, pulling a moan from him. Urged on, Jinyoung slowly sank further down, rolling the condom further as he did. 

Jinyoung started to bob his head slowly, only going as far as he could. Kuanlin snaked his hand into the soft blonde hair, petting the elder. 

“It’s good, hyung.” Kuanlin encouraged, his smiling face calming Jinyoung completely. 

The Neko bobbed a few more times before pulling off with a pop. He wiped at his mouth, a little spit rolling down his chin. 

Jinyoung smiled a little to himself, “I’m glad I got the right size.” He purposefully flicked the head of Kuanlin’s cock. 

The Alpha growled, his eyes flashing red. “Don’t tease me, hyung.” 

Jinyoung giggled. Kuanlin pushed the elder back down on the bed, grabbing some lube and pouring it on his cock. Kuanlin stroked himself a little, spreading the lube. 

Jinyoung spread his legs a little, his hair glowing dimly. Kuanlin aligned himself at Jinyoung’s entrance, pushing in and breaching slowly. 

Jinyoung whimpered, but forced himself to relax. Kuanlin didn’t stop until Jinyoung was filled completely. “Nyahh!” Jinyoung gasped out, his hands gripping the sheets. 

Kuanlin was breathing deeply, trying his best not to slam into the heat. “J-Jinyoung… Hyung, are you… okay?” He forced his eyes open, suddenly feeling his face flush. 

Jinyoung looked so cute. He was squeezing his eyes shut, and trying to calm his body. “You’re so cute, hyung.” Kuanlin cooed, starting to play with his hair softly. 

“You… you can move.” Jinyoung opened his legs as far as he could. 

Kuanlin didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled his cock out slowly only to slam back in hard and fast. Jinyoung moaned loudly, feeling the younger fill him up deep. 

Kuanlin started up a moderate pace, his hips moving perfectly. Each stroke brushed against Jinyoung’s prostate, pulling more moans and whimpers from him. 

“Ah! Nnh…!” Jinyoung mewled, his hands grabbing at the younger’s hands. Kuanlin interlocked their fingers, pinning them to the bed. 

Jinyoung wrapped his legs around the Alpha, trying to pull him in deeper. Kuanlin’s thrusts started becoming faster, ramming harder into his prostate. 

“Nnh! Ahh!” Jinyoung whined, “K-Kuanlin… kiss… kiss me!” He arched his body, the strokes so deep inside of him. 

Kuanlin leaned down, licking his way into Jinyoung’s mouth. The kiss was sloppy and unattractive, tongues licking at everything. 

Jinyoung started rolling his own hips, trying to chase after the orgasm building in his gut. Kuanlin was meeting each roll, the squeeze of Jinyoung brilliant. 

“Jinyoung… I love you.” Kuanlin was sure that no matter what, he wouldn’t give up the Neko. 

Jinyoung smiled a little, his thumbs stroking Kuanlin’s hand. “I love you, too.” His voice was quiet and hoarse already. 

Kuanlin released their hands, opting to wrap his arms around the Neko and holding him close. He pulled Jinyoung forwards, switching their position. 

Jinyoung was now sitting on Kuanlin’s lap, his cock deep inside of him. “Nnh…” Jinyoung gripped to the Alpha’s shoulders, nails digging in. 

“Jinyoung…” Kuanlin pressed kisses to the elder’s chin and jaw, licking at his neck. “My beautiful Neko…” He was sucking little hickeys to Jinyoung’s white flesh. 

Jinyoung smiled, wrapping his arms around Kuanlin’s head and hugging him close. “My cute Alpha.” He whispered, lips kissing his forehead. 

Kuanlin started thrusting upwards, burying himself into the Neko. Jinyoung picked his hips up and slammed them down. “Ahh!! Ah!” He was starting to feel close. Too close. 

Kuanlin’s groans were becoming growly, his orgasm running fast. Jinyoung was mewling wantonly, hands gripping at the soft black strands and pulling. 

“I’m close… Kuanlinnie…! Ahh!” Jinyoung couldn’t hold himself back any longer. “Ahh! Nyah!” He suddenly clamped down on the younger, pulling another moan from the Alpha. 

Kuanlin couldn’t hold it, releasing into the condom with a groan of Jinyoung’s name. The Neko came hard, splatting onto Kuanlin’s abdomen. 

Kuanlin wrapped his arms around the elder securely, resting his head on his shoulder. Jinyoung felt himself being laid back down on the bed, the Alpha being gentle. 

Kuanlin pulled out slowly, pulling the condom off and tying the end. Jinyoung sat himself up, propping up on his elbows. 

Kuanlin’s cock was still pretty hard, and it was clear that he hadn’t had enough. Jinyoung reached over for the packet of condoms again, grabbing Kuanlin’s hand and pressing the condoms in his palm. 

“We got plenty to catch up on…” Jinyoung chuckled. He suddenly turned over, raising himself onto all fours. 

Kuanlin’s eyes zoned in on the elder’s wet hole. “Shit… why do you do this to me?” He was going to have Jinyoung all night if that’s what he wanted. 

  
  


-

  
  


Jinyoung opened his eyes, not realising that he’d fallen asleep. He glanced over towards his clock, seeing that it was 3:56am. 

“Wow… it’s late.” He whispered, his voice basically inaudible. 

Strong arms suddenly pulled Jinyoung in, his face buried in a hot chest. Kuanlin was sleeping calmly, holding onto the Neko like he needed him. 

Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile, snuggling closer to the Alpha. He loved Kuanlin, it felt so perfect. So right. 

Kuanlin yawned, “Jinyoung… what’s wrong…?” He felt the Neko shift, and it had alerted him entirely. 

“Nothing,” Jinyoung smiled against the younger’s chest. “I just woke.” 

“It’s late, hyung.” Kuanlin didn’t even open his eyes, he just kept the elder close. “Go back to sleep…” he wanted to sleep too, but he didn’t want to leave Jinyoung awake. 

“I love you, Kuanlin. I’m so lucky to have you.” Jinyoung pressed a soft kiss to Kuanlin’s chest, before closing his eyes again. 

“Me too…” Kuanlin smiled in his sleepy state. “You’re the perfect one for me…” he cupped the back of Jinyoung’s head, holding him in the most loving embrace. 

Jinyoung snuggled closer. “Tomorrow lets make breakfast together.” He had never really made his own food, but he wanted to attempt with Kuanlin. 

“Just so you know… I suck at cooking.” Kuanlin chuckled. 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Jinyoung playfully hit the Alpha’s chest. 

It wasn’t long for the both of them to fall asleep. Kuanlin still had his arms around Jinyoung; their legs tangled together.

There was an amazing peace between them. Kuanlin had never felt so at peace, and Jinyoung was so safe. It was perfect. 

Kuanlin smiled in his sleep, never so at peace. He honestly didn’t care about Jinyoung’s family background, he just loved him. 

Jinyoung had never been so accepted. But, with Kuanlin he felt like he was completely himself. He was never going to give the Alpha up, no matter what. 

It was honestly the best night. They were both content, happy and that was all they both wanted. Kuanlin nuzzled into Jinyoung’s hair, their bodies locked together perfectly. 


End file.
